Unexpected
by Grace0331
Summary: A random idea I had when I was bored. May be continued or not, your choice. After a tiring year of adventures, Amu starts asking herself if she really loves Tadase. In her current state, she begins thinking about the blue haired neko-boy. Not only that, but the ex-guardian football lover comes back in her life at full speed, lightening up the mood. Who will Amu choose in the end?


**Sooo.. This is an old fanfic I found in my Iphone notes. Must have been pretty bored and wrote when wrote this.. -.- And this is written probably when I started watching Shugo Chara. To put this straight, I love Kukamu and Amuto and I couldn't choose one pairing so here's a threesome. Kukamuto! I'm genius for names aren't I? *v* Other than Amu, the other main character for this story is Ran. 'Cause I love her and she needs more love. ^_^ I may not continue this though, because it's just a random idea. But if you ask me to I may add chapters once in a whe because currently I'm working on my Pandora Hearts fanfics. But anyway enjoy.**

**Warning: Some characters names may be wrong since I watched this anime in Italian. Be ready for fluffines and randomnes too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or it's characters in any way. Just the idea.**

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. Amu Hinamori, now a 6th grader got up lazily from the bed. After finally defeating Easter she had become lazier since back then she didn't sleep much. But of course, Sue wouldn't just let her sleep till noon so she always set the alarm clock on.

Amu yawned and after finishing her morning routine went back to bed.

Annoyed from her behavior Sue started tickling Amu's nose. Amu got up and sneezed as loud as she could.

- Sue! Stop it already! It's Sunday for Christ's sake! Let me sleep!

- There is no way I'm doing that, because if I do then you'll become a good for nothing sloth!

Amu sighed and got up from the bed. It was 8 am so she doubted any of her friends would be awake.

"1. Tadase could be asleep, or either way staying with his grandmother.

2. Rima, even if she was awake, her parents probably wouldn't let her go out this early in the morning.

3. Yaya.. Well even the dumbest person on earth would guess she's sleeping like a baby right now.

4. Nagihiko must be pretty tired from the chara change Rythym did to him yesterday.

5. Nadeshiko is in Europe learning new dances.

6. Utau must be on her way to the

tour in Europe.

7. Kairi is in Tokyo so that's out of question...

So that leaves Kukai and Ikuto right?

Kukai could be training so I don't want to bother him. After all he has done so much for me in the past and I had tons of favors to him. And Ikuto.. Well he must be somewhere far away still searching for his father.. I kind of miss him.. Wait a second! What am I thinking? I should snap out of it!"

Amu let out a heavy sigh and rubbed her temple. She was up early in the morning and she had nothing to do. And it was Sunday too! What a pain..!

- Are you okay Amu? You look a little stressed,- said Ran with a worried look in her face.

- Would you like me to cook something good for you?- asked Sue with a smile on her face.

- Smile, it makes you beautiful,- said Dia being optimistic.

- We can talk about boys if you want,- added Miki and earning a laugh from Amu.

She hugged her Shugo charas and then, with fire burning in her eyes said:

- Oh, to hell with all the other friends! I can be alone once in a while! Anyway, I have my four Shugo charas! They make me a lot of company!

After wearing a striped black and white t-shirt, black skirt and white ballerina shoes Amu went near the soccer field. A kind of disappointed look crossed her face as she noticed that a certain someone wasn't playing soccer with his team. Amu shook her head and laid down on the grass. She sighed and her four shugo characters then started talking about random things such as sports, animals, music and finally, after almost 10 minutes they began talking about boys. Amu twiched a little at hearing about that. They were talking about their crushes! Oh, she sooo wasn't going to miss this!

- So Dia, who do you like?

- Um.. Well I hadn't really thought about it..

- Oh don't be shy Dia! We're like sisters right?

Dia remained silent for a while. After her small cheeks turned red she admitted out loud whom she liked.

- Well I guess Rhythm is pretty bright.. And I guess I kinda like that in a boy.

- Aww that's very cute!- exclaimed Sue with a bright smile.

- Go go Dia! You can get him!- cheered Ran for her friend, making said person blush a deep crimson red.

Miki watched quietly as she muttered something about a 'shipping' and how much she'd love to draw RhyDia.. Was that supposed to be the name of the pairing between Rhythm and Dia?

- Moving onto the next one, Sue, whom do you like?

- Hm.. Well that is kinda hard..

- Why's that?

- Because there are a lot of cute little animals and I can't choose!

The girls sweat-dropped at Sue's statement but nevertheless giggled.

That was to expect from Sue.

- But seriously, who do you like?

The blonde Chara frowned a little, thinking about it.

- Nikaido-sensei is a very good man..

The girls eyes almost popped out at what Sue said.

- Hahaha!~ I was just kidding!~ Well I guess Musashi is very smart and polite.

The girls smiled relieved, but Miki still was silent adding a new pairing to her "shipping list".

- What about you Miki?- asked the extremely energetic Ran.

- Hm.. I'm indecisive..

- Well, you can tell us who they are then!

- My first love was Kiseki, but I must admit that Yoru got a place in my heart after all the things we passed when searching for Ikuto..

- So Yoru and Kise-

- And I mustn't forget to mention Daichi and his bright smile. Even though Musashi is serious, I kinda feel a lot of sympathy towards him. Then again, Rhythm is just so.. Cool..

The three little Charas gaped at Miki while Amu stared at her little Shugo Chara with a dumb founded look.

- Err, aren't those all the male shugo charas we've met until now?- asked Amu kinda worried about her blue chara's love life.

- Hm.. Technically yes.

The pinkette sweat dropped and forced a smile on her lips. Man, Miki was even more indecisive than her!

- Well Ran, you're the only one left.

The small pinkette tried to hide the urge to blush. She wasn't ready to tell them who she liked..

The girls kept bugging her to tell them, but Ran wouldn't spill. Amu let out a tired sigh and rested her head on the grass, looking up at the endless sky. She closed her eyes in pain since the rays of the sun hit her. After getting used to the light, she started staring at the clouds. The four little charas kept making noise, but Amu paid no attention. Her thoughts were filled with whom did she really like? Of course, the first answer would be Tadase, but thoughts about the others still haunted her. After a while of fighting with her own mind, Amu clasped her hands together and pried with a low tune so the girls wouldn't listen.

- Please God, give me a sign of whom should I choose! I feel so dumb right now so please! Help me!

After saying what she had to say, Amu opened her eyes, she still blinked when looking at the sun, but got used to it. Then, first thing she noticed was a cloud.. It looked like.. A cat?

- Ikuto..?- the pinkette murmured but dismissed the thought immediately.

- No no no no no! God give me another sign! Maybe a crown-shaped cloud or something..?

Amu searched everywhere in the sky, but couldn't find any decent shape. After almost giving up, Amu noticed a dark cloud. She rose her eyebrows in curiosity as she noted that the cloud was getting bigger and bigger.

- Is that a sign..?

Unfortunately for her, when Amu noticed that the thing wasn't actually a cloud, it was too late. The "sign" had just hit her right in the face!


End file.
